


May 15, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos ate his steak and mashed potatoes, he exchanged scowls with Supergirl.





	May 15, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos ate his steak and mashed potatoes, he exchanged scowls with Supergirl for the final chocolate cake slice on the kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
